


A Celebration is in Order

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Finn wins the Universal Title and the demon wants to celebrate.





	A Celebration is in Order

After Finn’s match with Seth was over, I was ecstatic. Here he was, fresh off the NXT roster and thrown straight into championship territory. Not only was he thrown into the territory, but he won. He was now the first ever Universal champion in WWE history.

As he walked backstage and caught my eyes, though, I knew it wasn’t Finn that was there. The demon was still here, and judging by the look he shot me, he wanted to play. He stalked past me, grabbing my arm and dragging me behind him as he went.

“Congratulations, Finn!” I offered as he dragged me through the back hallways of the arena.

“You know good and well this isn’t Finn, love,” he shot back, finally coming to his dressing room door. He threw the door open, tossing his title to the side and slamming the door behind me.

“I’m sorry. Congratulations, Balor,” I said, taking a step forward. I was stopped by Finn, or rather Balor, holding his hand out to stop me.

“I don’t think you’ve quite gotten there yet,” he told me, cocking his head to the side.

“Congratulations, Daddy.” The smile on his face as I said it was blindingly bright. He grabbed me hard around the waist and crushed me to him, bringing our lips together in a bruising kiss.

“Do you want to help Daddy celebrate, love?” he asked, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling my head back. As my neck was bared to him, he pressed bites into the skin there, laving after them with his tongue.

“Yes, Daddy,” I moaned as he bit down particularly hard right underneath my ear. I felt him smirk against my neck as he pulled away, staring down at me.

“On your knees,” he commanded, taking a step back to allow me room to move. I dropped to my knees in front of him, my eyes never leaving his face that was still covered in now splotchy paint. When I finally situated myself in front of him, he nodded at me. “You know what to do.”

And I did. I reached for his trunks, pulling them down his strong thighs quickly, his hard cock popping out of them. I pressed a kiss to the tip of him, tasting the precum that had gathered there before licking around the head. When his hands grabbed at my hair, I knew it was time for me to move on. I opened my mouth, slowly sliding down his length, tongue swirling as I went.

“You’re doing so well for Daddy,” Balor groaned, tightening his hold in my hair.

I moaned around him, moving back up to the head of his cock to swirl my tongue around him again, drawing intricate patterns on him with my tongue. He got impatient, soon, though, and started thrusting hard into my mouth. I gagged as he hit the back of my throat roughly, not prepared for it, and he cackled.

“You alright there, love?” he asked, voice patronizing as his thrusts never slowed. I nodded as much as I could, grabbing his thighs for support as he continued to thrust as hard into my mouth as he could. When I felt his dick twitch in my mouth, he pulled out and released my hair. I could feel the red in my cheeks, could tell my lips were swollen, but all he did was smirk at me. “Stand behind the couch,” he told me, gesturing to it with his head as he removed his ring gear completely.

I knew exactly what he really meant for me to do. I walked over to the couch, bending at the waist and propping my arms up on the back of it, waiting for him. “Good girl,” he cooed, walking behind me, hand trailing over my ass, barely covered by my short dress.

My breath hitched and my hips twitched imperceptibly as his hand found its way under my dress and to the crotch of my panties. I was already wet, uncomfortably so, and had been since he even entered the ring. His free hand grabbed onto my hip in a vice-like grip as the one under my dress moved my panties to the side and slid two fingers into me.

“Fuck!” I groaned, trying to push back on his fingers.

“You’re already so wet,” he mused, pumping his fingers in and out of me. “So ready for me.”

“Yes, Daddy. Wet for you,” I panted as his fingers curled inside of me.

I whined when he removed his fingers from my heat, but the whine turned swiftly into a moan as his hard cock entered me, my skirt now up and over my ass. Both of his hands held onto my hips, fingers digging into my skin as he thrust in and out of me, animalistic growls coming from his lips.

“So. Fucking. Tight,” he grunted, punctuating each word with a thrust.

I tried throwing my hips back onto his but couldn’t as his grip was too tight. “Balor, please,” I whined, throwing my head down onto my arms.

His thrusts stopped completely, his cock embedded into me. “What did you call me?”

“Daddy! I meant Daddy!” I exclaimed, curling my fingers into the back of the couch. Feeling him in me, not moving, was torture.

One of his hands left my hip to come up around my throat, arching my back uncomfortably so my ear was right at his mouth. “You better remember who you’re talking to, love, or this could get difficult for you very quickly,” he warned.

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll remember,” I nodded my head.

“Good girl,” he cooed again before starting back up with his rough pace. He never let go of my neck, leaving me curved at an awkward angle up against him as every single thrust hit me just right.

“Daddy, please, can I come?” I asked, voice breathy and at a higher octave than normal.

“No,” he said simply, thrusting even faster and harder into me.

“Daddy!” I whined, one of my hands leaving the back of the couch to hold onto his forearm.

He let go of me and pulled out quickly, turning me to face him. “You’ll come when I say you can come. Understand?”

He didn’t wait for me to answer, instead thrusting right back into me, hips snapping harshly against mine. He brought a hand to my throat again, squeezing slightly as his other hand went to my clit. He pinched it between his thumb and forefinger before rubbing circles on it with his thumb.

His hips jackhammered into mine, the head of his cock close to hitting my cervix with every thrust. Finally, when his hips began to slow, he squeezed my neck even harder. “Come. Now,” he commanded.

I came with a wail, crying out his name as I came hard around him. My vision whited out so I couldn’t see his face as he came, could only feel him spilling inside of me. When my vision righted itself, I saw Finn standing in front of me, his eyes the normal shade of blue and his face softer.

“Congratulations, Finn,” I said, moving up on my tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, love,” he replied, stroking my cheek with one hand. “I’m sorry if he caused you any pain, I-“

“Relax, Finn,” I told him, placing my finger over his mouth. “I loved every second of it. As a matter of fact, I was thinking you and I could do it again, just in the hotel. I’d like a bed.”

He nipped at my finger and I squealed, pulling it away from his mouth. “Then I guess we best be getting there. I feel like a celebration is in order.”

The same sentiment the demon had. Two pieces of a whole, Finn and Balor. And I couldn’t live without either of them.


End file.
